thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Runes
Overview Since the discovery of magic runes have been used as an easy to use medium to bring about magic spells into existence. Though the writing method and uses of runes have been expanded upon since its creation, the way in which runes are activated has not changed much. Now collected in large volumes of Grimoires, spell directions can be easy to find and bring into being. In order to cast a spell a Mage must first write down the proper runic sequence and embedded that with Ki. This can be done by writing the runes out in paper and then embedding that paper with Ki, as often done by grimoire users, or can be written on any surface or space by channeling Ki into the fingertips of the Mage and altering their flow to draw out the rune symbols. Once the rune sequence has been written and filled with Ki, the Mage must say the proper incantation to bring it to life. Long ago incantations were complex and long, and have since been shortened by mages to allow for quicker use during combat. This shortened incantation does come with the downside of the spell being "unstable" meaning that it can be more easily blocked if there is no big difference in magical power between the two spells. Development The development of runic language has long been documented since the discovery of magic, making it one of the first principles mages will learn during their time at a magical academy. Each letter has been assigned its own rune, a symbol which allows for the efficient use of magic to pass through it. These symbols are the strung together in particular sequences in order to bring about spells. There are currently 29 unique rune symbols that are used to form sentences that often describe the desired effect of the spell.the more complex the spell, the longer the rune sequence will be. In order to better allow the flow of Ki through the symbols, rune sequences are often written in circular fashions, as it allows the Ki between symbols to resonate with one another and produce a stronger spell. This circular writing method is often used by mages who perform "freehand" spells out in the field, as it is easier to create rune circles by using Ki manipulation to allow their symbols to curve as they write. This isn't to say that straight line rune sequences aren't as useful to a Mage though. Straight line runes often allow the Mage to fire of more spells in a shorter amount of time, and also allow for easier storage within the pages of a grimoire. Both methods have their upside and ultimately come down to Mage preference in the field. Public Use Though still used by some mages through the traditional means of Ki writing, runic sequences are now often used in "magical items" with their activation sequences written in small memory chips, or etched into the structural pieces of the item. How the item is used often depends on where the runes will be written. For items requiring pinpoint accuracy in their execution, runes will often be put into a memory chip like a sting of code, allowing for the activation site to remain small and channel the resulting magic through a variety of mechanisms to maintain accuracy. For those items that require magic through a wide area, often seen in protection items like cloaks and shields, the runes can be etched into the material so that upon activation the magic will spread to the entire object that is placed within the runes. The proper incantation must still be spoken in order to activate most runes, low level runic spells can be activated with a simple Ki pulse, such as the simple spells found in magic bullets or signal flares. Some companies have even integrated Ki vials within there equipment to allow for single use activation, allowing non mages to use items without having access to magic. Category:Ki Use Category:Runes Category:Rune